1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water storage systems and, more specifically, to a potable water storage system providing an emergency supply of water for household use in the event that the main supply of water to the house is cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of an earthquake, or in the event of a prolonged power outage, household water supply may be disrupted for hours or perhaps days. When the normal supply of drinking water has been cut off for whatever reason, people have been known to tap hot water heaters for an emergency supply of drinking water. While the hot water heater is capable of supplying drinking water in an emergency situation, water from the hot water heater is not always very fresh and thus may not have a good taste. Also, the hot water heater is usually difficult to gain access to and difficult to tap, since a drain of the hot water heater may be covered by cover plates or may be close to the floor so that containers cannot be placed under the drain for filling.
In preparation for emergency situations, some people store water in large containers, but since the emergency events which lead to loss of power or loss of the main water supply infrequently occur, water stored in conventional containers will likely become stale and undrinkable over time.
A need exists for an emergency water storage system which is capable of supplying fresh water of a quality suitable for drinking.